the_mortal_kombat_truthfandomcom-20200215-history
Mortal Kombat XI's Story Mode
This is the story of my Mortal Kombat XI fan game, hope you enjoy Introduction One year After Shinnok was defeated by Cassie Cage, Raiden manages to sacrifice himself to purify Shinnok's corruption of the Jinsei. However, a new fearsome entity was born. Raiden returns as a deranged and wrathful god, bent on destroying his enemies and the very Elder Gods he vigorously defended in the past. The corruption he absorbed from the Jinsei slowly changed his heart over time, to the point that he became completely evil and used his power to drain Quan Chi's power of sorcery. Raiden used his newfound powers to rule the Netherrealm, reviving every warrior that died in the past. He decides to use this army of revenants in his war against the realms and the Elder Gods, hoping to unleash Armageddon. As a result, Special Forces attempt to stop, perhaps the biggest danger in the history, and they know that they can't do it alone, so they try to join forces with Outworld and other realms to stop Raiden's war against the realms. Full Story Home: Narrated by Cassie Cage. I'm Cassie Cage, a year ago I defeated Shinnok, the fallen ancestral god who wanted to conquer my world, Raiden, our patron god sacrificed himself to reverse the corruption of Jin Sei caused by Shinnok and so he did, but with the over time, the Raiden I saw, was a Raiden hateful and totally disturbed, he became a scourge and began to dominate realms, it caused a frustration between us, the Land Plan heroes, for this desire to protect our world corrupted the heart of Raiden, now the kingdoms must form alliances to protect themselves from Raiden's domain who made a pact of alliance with the emperors of the underworld Liu Kang and Kitana, which together resurrects all those who died and form a powerful army of the dead alive to attack the realms now, everyone should protect themselves !!! Chapter 1 : Shao Kahn. Shao Kahn Entered Earthrealm,Tells Dark Raiden That The One Being Is One Of The Most Collectors That Inhales The Elder Gods That Shinnok (Who Is Now Dead) Watched With Satisfaction,Dark Raiden Was Thrown Off The Temple By Demon To Steal Netherealm's Throne,Shao Kahn Was Challenged By Scorpion,Ermac,Liu Kang And Kotal Kahn,Shao Kahn Beat All Four And Becomes A Elder God To protect earthrelamers from Raiden's domain who made a pact of alliance with the emperors of the underworld Liu Kang and Kitana,He Searches The Sewers To Find The Broken Amulet After Shinnok's Defeated,But Was Interrupted By Raychem (Who's In A Tuxedo Suit)To Fight,Shao Kahn Defeats Raychem And Nut Punches Him For The Disruption To Find The Amulet,Shao Kahn Then Found The Amulet And Uses It To Protect Earthrelam From Revenants Opponents: Scorpion, Ermac, Liu Kang,Kotal Kahn and Raychem. Chapter 2 : Joshua Vincent Sott. While Shinnok Is Dead,Joshua Vincent Sott Smokes His Cigarette Walks To The Pit And See That The Pit Is A Death Trap,Vincent Avoids By Crossing The Bridge,A Challenges Sub-Zero (Bi Han) Who Arrives At The Pit,Vincent Stopped Him And Throws Sub-Zero Off The Bridge,Challenges Fujin And Jackson Briggs,Vincent Throws His Cigarette To Breathe Thru His Lungs And Puts His Quest To Saving Earthrelam From Raiden's Army. Opponents: Sub-Zero,Fujin And Jackson Briggs. Chapter 3 : Raychem. Facing Death At The Hands Of Shao Kahn,Raychem Manages To Put A Restricted Sign,"NO DISTURBERS ALLOWED",Raychem Gets Out Of The Sewers Right At The Streets (Night),He Was Confronted By Jacqui Briggs,and beats her for giving him a Gauntlet Strike,Jacqui Gets Arrested By The Soldiers,and has jacqui taken to dark prison,meanwhile,raychem is really mean,confronts dark raiden,defeats dark raiden,and has taken dark raiden's amulet to suck raiden to netherrealm,while raychem stays out of the sewers. Opponents: Jacqui Briggs And Dark Raiden. Chapter 4 : Kano. While His Son Is Teaching His Skills And In Kano's Control,Kano Confronts Reptile,Thinking That Reptile's A Lizard Man,Defeats Reptile,And Sets Off On A Very Far Away Graveyard,Sees A Ghost (The Spirits Of The Dead),And Stops him,Necksnaps The Ghost's Neck,While Ghosts Are Undead,Kano Reminds The Ghost That Its Supposed To Dead,NOT ALIVE,and walks to go teach his son his skill. Opponents: Reptile And Ghost. more to be added